


Horses at Midnight

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: July 2008





	Horses at Midnight

A murder of crows,  
An unkindness of ravens  
Are less noisy than the monologue  
In your mind; heaven knows

That your life is less that  
And more of a series of disasters  
Embarrassments  
with flashes of grace (don't lose those)

If you keep retracing  
The figments will change places  
With the facts  
And really 

What it comes down to is this:  
"On a galloping horse at midnight,  
one hundred years from now-"


End file.
